Ten
by fangirl366
Summary: Tris decided to pull a prank on Tobias and tell him she was pregnant. She tells him that it was all a prank. She finds out that she really is pregnant and he doesn't believe her. She runs away. 15 years later a girl arrives at Dauntless. What will the group do when they find out it wasn't a prank all those years later. Everybody is alive, and the war was resolved.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

Tobias and I are having a prank war. And I have the greatest prank to pull on him for putting that stuff in my beer.

I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant! And the best part about it is that he's going to think that it was all his fault, because he put that stuff in my beer that made me go all crazy. And he got really drunk too.

So I'm walking towards our apartment, thinking about what he will say.

Once I get to the door, I hesitate before opening it.

Once I open the door, I walk in to find Tobias sitting on the couch watching The Hunger Games.

He found the movie in an old box in the Dauntless basement.

I shut the door and he looks over and smiles at me.

Oh he has no idea what he's in for.

"Hey baby, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, and pauses the movie.

He pats the spot on the couch next to him.

I act all nervous and sit down next to him.

"Are you okay? You seem really nervous." He says, with a worried expression.

I put on a nervous smile and say, "You know me so well."

"So what are you nervous about?"

"Just promise me you're not going to get mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Okay then. Well, I'm pregnant."

His face lit up with excitement, yet confusion. A smile appeared on his face.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad about that? That's great news!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! When did you find out?"

"Um…. This morning at Christina's."

"We need to go see a doctor." He says.

"Or we don't have to go see a doctor."

His face lights up with confusion, and he says, "What?"  
"Because I pranked you!"

He looks really disappointed. He's always wanted a kid.

"That's not funny." He says with a scowl.

"Yes it is."

_Time skip to that night_

I spent the night with Christina because Tobias is having a guys night out, having fun.

But right now I am definitely not having fun. I can't stop puking. And my stomach hurts really, really bad.

As soon as I stopped puking, Christina made me take a test. For real this time.

After I was done I looked at my results, I was horrified. What would I tell Tobias now?

Now the prank that I pulled, wasn't a prank at all. I was actually pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I was really disappointed that Tris wasn't actually pregnant. I mean I have always wanted a kid.

I took a while to get over that prank, but I'm good now.

I was out having a guys night out with Uriah, Zeke, and Will. Tris spent the night with Christina.

We went to the bar and just talked about what had happened today.

When it was my turn, I said, "Tris pulled a really mean prank on me."

"What did she do?" Uriah asked.

"She told me she was pregnant, and then after seeing my reaction, said that it was all just a prank."

"How did you react?" Will asked.

"I was really happy, because secretly I've always wanted a kid. But then she crushed my happiness."

They all laughed and I just scowled at them.

"I'm sorry that she crushed your happiness dude."

_Time skip to a week later_

Tris POV

I still haven't told Tobias yet. I don't know what he's going to say when I do because I pulled that prank on him. He might think it's another prank.

I'm walking down the hallway, telling myself that I have to tell Tobias today. Then I bump into someone. Literally.

I look up to see that it's Tobias. He has his hand out for me to take, and I do.

"Sorry, Tris I didn't see you there." He says.

"It's okay Tobias. Hey can I talk to you. In private."

He nods, and leads me down a hallway. He opens the door to a storage room and motion for me to go in first.

I laugh and walk in. He shuts the door.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, um, you see I am pregnant."

He looks at me for a few seconds and then says, "That's not funny Tris. You pulled this on me before. I'm not going to fall for it again."

"Tobias, I really am pregnant and-"

"Tris please just stop with the pranks okay. I just want to go back to the way it was before all of them." He cut me off.

"Tobias I'm serious-" I was cut off again.

"STOP! I don't want to hear it. I am done with all the pranks!" He yells, and he opens up the door and slams it shut after he walked out.

I am on the verge of tears. Tobias never, ever yells at me.

After standing there for about a minute I walk out of the storage room and go down to the training room, where the group is having lunch.

I am about to open the door when I hear voices inside.

"She pulled another I'm pregnant prank on me again. I didn't fall for it though." Tobias says.

"Dude, you guys should stop the whole prank thing." Will says.

"That's what I told her. But she kept going on with the prank."

He really doesn't believe me. He probably never will.

I let the tears fall. I run back up to the apartment and pack up my things. I open the door, and before I shut it, I look at the room.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I whisper to myself.

I take a few more seconds and then shut the door. I walk down the hall towards the door to exit the Dauntless compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias POV

I was sitting in the training room eating lunch with the rest of the group. Tris still is here, but she's probably planning another prank.

I was sitting there talking to the rest of the group when Zeke said, "Where's Tris? She should've been here by now. It's been like an hour and a half."

I look at my watch. He's right I never realized what time it was. Now I'm getting a little worried.

I think I scared her a little when I yelled at her about the prank.

"I think I might've scared her when I yelled at her about the prank. She probably thought I was actually mad at her because I never yell at her. She must be back at the apartment. I'm going to go check on her." I say.

"Bye Four." They all chorus.

I walk out of the training room and into the hallway. I feel bad for yelling at her. It's just that she kind of drew the line when she pulled that first prank on me and I didn't want to put up with any more.

As soon as I get to our apartment, I opened the door.

"Tris I am sorry that I yelled at you." I say. I then realize that all her stuff is gone.

"Tris?"

I look around, but she is nowhere to be found.

Then it hits me. She left. And it was all my fault.

I start to cry. I can't help it. The love of my life was gone. Because of me.

I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there. There was a knock on my door, and before I could reply to the knock the door opened.

In walked the group.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. Where's Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Tris is gone. And I don't know where she went."


	4. Chapter 4

_Fifteen Years Later….._

Tris POV

Today is the day I ran away fifteen years. After I left, some people outside the fence helped me find a place to stay. I am currently in a state called Montana.

I had a beautiful baby girl. I named her Myra Natalie Eaton. She is absolutely beautiful. She has dirty blonde hair. And deep blue eyes like her father. I love her more than anything in the world.

It took a few years to get over leaving. I mean, I am not completely over it. That's impossible. I am better.

Myra has only seen pictures of her father. I never talk about him or anything about my life before her.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure sweetheart."

Myra takes a seat in the spot on the couch beside me.

"I know what I want for birthday."

"And that would be?"

"I want to meet my father."

I was shocked. I mean she has always wanted to know about her father, I always tell her that I don't want to talk about him. But she has never asked to meet him.

"I'm sorry sweaty, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know about you, and I don't want to see him."

"But mom!"

"No buts! You can't meet him not yet."

"Fine." She grumbled and got up and ran into her room.

I feel really bad doing this. I feel like I am not a good mother.

I get up and I walk into her room and say, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know how your father would feel if he found out that he had a daughter."

"It's okay mom. I shouldn't have asked. I know you don't want me meeting my dad."

I give her a hug and then say, "Are you ready to go over to Emily's house yet?"

Emily is Myra's best friend. They do almost everything together. Myra is staying with Emily for a few day because I have to go on a trip for my job.

"Yeah, mom I'm ready."

Myra grabs her stuff and we walk out of her room.

Myra POV

I grabbed my stuff and we walked out of my room. We went to the front door.

My mom hugged me and said, "Be good okay I love you."

"I love you too mom." I say.

I opened up the door and walked out.

You see I'm not really going over to Emily's house. I just told my mom that so I had an alibi to leave the house while she was gone. I had convinced my mom to let me walk to 'Emily's' so I could just go.

Where I am really going is to hunt down my dad.

I had grabbed anything that could lead me to him and put them in my backpack. My mom always talked about this place called Dauntless in her sleep. She also said my dad's name.

So I have tons of clues to find him. I am going to find this so called Dauntless place and hopefully I will find Tobias there.

I ran toward the train tracks and waited for the next train. Once I saw it I started running. I jumped on the train, and started my adventure.

**Pease review! You automatically make me happy when you do! So do it. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Myra POV

I found out that Dauntless is in Chicago.

So after two days of riding the train I found myself in Chicago.

I got up and waited for the train to stop. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, I just looked out the train door and saw that there was no stop. So I just jumped.

I landed on my feet, but then did a summersault. Once I stood up, I brushed all the dirt off of me. I looked around. And what I saw amazed me.

There were tons of buildings. And people were walking around wearing either, blue, grey, black, white, or orange.

The buildings looked really old. A lot of them had broken windows, and there were chunks missing out of the walls.

I just realized how much of a bad idea this was. But I started walking forward anyways.

The people paid me no attention. Like I live there in the city.

I was walking around trying to find this Dauntless place. I had no luck, so I just went into a side door of a building. Once I got inside I looked around. The place looked dark and kind of scary.

There was a hallway in front of me, so I just started walking forward. As I was walking, I just prayed to myself that I wouldn't get in trouble for being here if I got caught.

Suddenly, I bumped into somebody. I fell on my butt like an idiot. When I looked up to see who I bumped into there was a girl standing above me with her hand extended out to me.

The girl was tall, with tan skin. She had black hair that was cut to the length of her chin. She had brown eyes too.

I took her hand, and she helped me up.

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you before." The girl asks.

"Yeah, I am new. I am from outside the fence. I am trying to find Dauntless. Do you know where that is?"

"You're in Dauntless!" She says.

"Really? Oh, well then could you show me around? I have no clue where anything is." I say with a hopeful voice.

"Of course! Everybody is at lunch right now and that's where I was headed. You can come with me and I can introduce you to all of my friends. After that I can give the tour." She says.

"Oh that sounds great I would love that!"

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Myra. You?"

"Christina."

As we walked down to a café in what Christina called the pit, we talked about what was outside the fence, since she has never been.

I told her that I was born there and that I have grown up outside the fence. I made up a story saying that my mom wanted me to come to Dauntless. I didn't say my mom's name though.

Once we got to the café, I saw that there was a group of people sitting at the table in the middle of the café.

Christina walks over to the table and says, "Hey guys."

"Hey." They all chorus.

Then their eyes land on me.

"This is my new friend Myra. She's from outside the fence."

"Hi Myra." One of the boys says.

"Okay Myra this is Uriah." Christina says, and points to the boy who had just said hi to me.

Uriah was tall and had bronze colored skin. He had brown hair and dark eyes.

He waved at me.

"This is Zeke, Uriah's older brother." Christina said, pointing to the boy sitting next to Uriah.

Zeke is shorter and also has bronze colored skin. He has black hair, and brown eyes.

Zeke also waved at me.

"Then this is Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend." She points to a girl sitting in a wheelchair next to Zeke.

Shauna was kind of short and had dark brown skin. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." Shauna says. I smile and nod.

"This is Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend." She said, pointing to a girl sitting next to Uriah.

Marlene is also kind of short with tan skin. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. **(I based here appearance from the person that plays her in Insurgent, so it might not be right.)**

Marlene smiled at me.

"Then we have Will, my boyfriend." Christina nods toward a boy that is sitting next to her.

Will is tall and has pale skin. He has shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes.

"Hi." Will says.

"And last but not least we have Tobias. But everybody calls him Four." She nods to a guy sitting across from us.

Four is tall and has white skin. His hair black and has deep, intimidating blue eyes.

Four does nothing but stare at me.

Well that was easy I think to myself. The group starts asking me about outside the fence and I tell them the same thing that I told Christina. But as they were talking to me, I couldn't help but notice Four staring at me the whole time.

**Please, please, please review. I want to know what you guys think of the story. Tell me what you want to happen and I will try to make it happen. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias POV

The group and I went to a café in the pit. We were all there except for Christina. When Christina finally got there, she was with this girl that looked about fifteen.

Christina said her name was Myra and that she was from outside of the fence. I knew I had never seen this Myra before, but she looked familiar.

After Christina was done introducing everybody, we all started asking questions about outside the fence. Myra seemed a bit nervous. And I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. She just looked too familiar.

Before I knew it, our lunch break was over. **(Just to save some confusion for the future, it's not the time of year for training and everything.)**

We threw our trash away and everybody started going their separate ways. But there was something that Myra was keeping a secret. And I was determined to figure it out.

Myra POV

After lunch, Christina started giving me the tour. This place was dark and creepy. It kind of gave me the chills.

I love it!

Christina took me past a place called the Chasm, and gave me the tour of the training rooms.

While we were in one of the training rooms, there was a table with knives on it. I couldn't help but want to throw one.

"Christina, can I throw one?" I asked.

"Go right ahead." She replied.

I go over to the table and pick up one of the knives. I look over at Christina who has her arms crossed over her chest, watching me with a look of amusement. I can tell what she's thinking.

She doesn't think I'll hit the target.

Oh, I'll show her.

I pulled my arm back, and took a big breath. Then I threw it. It went spinning in the air, and then it hit the target. It didn't hit the center like I wanted it to, but it hit the chest.

I looked over at Christina and she looked completely amazed.

"Oh my god! That was amazing! I need to get Four to train you, and you can become totally Dauntless!"

"Really?" I ask.

She nods.

"Okay." I say.

She grabs my hand and pulled me along. But that's when another problem came to mind.

"Um, Christina? Where will I be staying?" I ask.

"If you want you can stay with me until Choosing Day."

"Thank you so much Christina!"

She nods.

She takes me down to her apartment to show me where I will be staying.

Her apartment was really nice. It had three rooms and two bathrooms. It had a small, but large enough kitchen, and it had living room.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow." Christina says with excitement.

"Okay, that sounds fun."

"Listen I am going to ask Four about the training thing. You want to come with me?"

"Yes, yes I would." I say as I follow her out the door.

We find Four in one of the training rooms taking down a punching bag.

"Hey, Four can I talk to you for a second?" Christina asks.

"Yeah." He says as he walks over to us. He looks over at me and we make eye contact for about five seconds before he turns to Christina.

"So I was giving Myra the tour okay. And we go into one of the training rooms, and there was a table of knives in there. Myra asked if she could throw one, and I said knock yourself out. So she picked it up and threw it! And it hit the chest of the target!"

"And you're telling me this because…?" Four asks.

"I think you should give Myra private training lessons."

Four looks at me and then back at Christina. And then back at me and then back at Christina.

"Okay, whatever." He turns to me and then says, "As long as you can get up early enough, and can listen. I have no problem with it."

I nod and say, "Thank you Four."

He nods and then says, "We can start in two days." And with that he turns back around and walks the other way.

Christina grabs my arm and pulls me out of the training room.

"You're welcome. I just got you the best instructor in Dauntless." Christina says.

When we get back to her apartment, I go into the guest room and fall back on my bed. I am so tired I fall asleep instantly, thinking about what my mom would say when she finds out what I have done.

**Review! I need to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Myra POV

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I didn't want to get up. Yesterday Christina took me shopping, and it was so exhausting! We ended up getting me around ten bags of clothes!

But I knew I had to get up. Today was my first training day with Four.

I reached over and turned off my alarm. I rolled out of bed, hoping that would wake me up. I hit the floor hard with a thud.

I groaned. That hurt really bad. Well at least I'm awake.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Once I was done, I went into my closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black T-Shirt, and some black combat boots.

I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I knew Christina wasn't up, so I just left a note on the counter saying where I went.

I walked out the door and shut it very quietly.

When I got to the training room, Four was already there. I shut the door and he looked over at me.

"Christina said she took you shopping yesterday."

"She did. And it was torture. I mean, I don't mind shopping for like an hour. But we were shopping for four hours. It's crazy."

"Christina used to have a friend that always went shopping with her. Even though she hated shopping."

"And what is that friend's name?" I ask.

His face looks hurt when I said that.

"If something happened and you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me." I say.

"Tris. Her name was Tris." He says.

That's when I knew for sure that I was in the right place. My mom had been friends with Christina.

"Are you ready to get started?" Four asks.

"Yeah." I say, and walk over to him.

"Today we're just going to work on knife throwing skills. Since Christina said that you were good at throwing, I want to see you throw one without me telling you what to do first."

I nod. I pick up a knife that is on the table next to me. I pull back my arm and breathe. Then I throw it.

It hits the chest of the target again.

"Wow. Christina was right you can throw really well. But this is how you can hit the center." He says.

He grabs a knife and then he throws it.

It hits the center.

"Here." He says, handing me a knife.

I take the knife. Four then gets behind me and grabs the hand with the knife in it. He pulls my arm back.

"Now just breathe and look right at the center of the target."

I do just as he says.

"When I count to three, you are going to throw the knife, okay?"

I nod.

"One…. two…. Three!" He says, and let go of my hand.

I throw the knife. It hit the center of the target.

"You try without me."

I pick up another knife and pull my arm back. I breathe and look right at the center of the target. I throw it.

It hits the center.

_Time skip – 2 hours later_

Four and I practiced for two hours. Now he and I are headed to meet the group at another café for lunch.

When we get there everybody is already there.

When Christina sees us she says, "How was training?"

"Good." I say and sit down.

"You were right. Myra is a really good knife thrower." Four says as he sits down.

"You know, I like you Myra. You remind me a lot of an old friend." Uriah says.

"And who would that friend be?" I ask.

"Her name was Tris. Tris Prior."


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV

When Uriah said Tris's name Myra looked nervous. This girl is really starting to confuse me.

"Yeah, now that you bring it up Uri, she does remind me of Tris." Marlene says.

Everybody else nods in agreement. I never really paid much attention but she really does remind me of the love of my life.

"I don't who this Tris girl is, but okay. Is it good that I remind you of her?" Myra asks.

"Yeah. Tris was such a nice person. She was a transfer from Abnegation. But she was a true Dauntless. She was so brave, that she had the guts to stand up to Eric. He was a really, really mean instructor." Zeke says.

After lunch I went back to my apartment. Ehen I got there, I picked up one of the pictures of Tris that I had on my dresser.

I stared at it for a long time.

"Where are you Tris." I mutter to myself.

_Time skip – Next day_

My alarm starts blaring in my ear. I reach over and turn it off.

I slowly get out of bed and get into the shower.

Once I am done taking a shower, I get out and put on some black jeans and a black T-Shirt. I then slide on my favorite pair of black boots.

I walk back into the bathroom and comb my hair and brush my teeth. I grab a muffin off the kitchen counter and walk out the door, locking it behind me.

I start walking down the hallway, thinking about what I'm going to work on with Myra today.

Once I get to the training room, I have decided on working on fighting skills.

I walk into the storage room and pull out a punching bag. I pull it over to the hook and hang it up. When I'm done I hear the door open. I look over and see Myra.

"Good morning Four." She says and walks over to me. "What will I be learning today?"

"How to fight. This is going to take a few days, so we're going to start with punching."

She nods.

"I want you to start punching the punching bag as hard as you can."

"Okay." She says and steps in front of the bag.

She looks at it for a second and then starts punching. She actually has really good punches. Except for in one area.

I put my hands on her stomach and say, "Keep the tension here." **(Ha ha ha)**

When I let go she does what I say. Her punches are sort of weak.

"Punch harder." I say.

Her punches get a little bit harder.

She is really good at this, I think.

Myra POV

Today Four helped me with punching skills. Afterwards my hands hurt like crap. I guess that's part of being Dauntless.

I was walking back from the training room when I see Uriah walking my way.

When he gets close enough he says, "Myra, hey, the group and I are having a celebration tonight, and well since you're new to Dauntless we were thinking you would like to come. We thought it would show you hat us Dauntless like to do."

"I would love to come Uri. Where and when?" I ask.

"Tonight around eight and meet us at the Chasm." He says.

"I'll be there!" I say.

"Great! See you then Myra."

"Alright. Bye Uri." I say.

He starts walking the way that I came. I start walking towards the pit.

When I get there, I go into the tattoo parlor.

What? I was thinking of getting a tattoo. And since my mom isn't here to stop me, and since it's completely normal for kids my age to get tattoos, I want one.

When I get into the parlor, I go over to a rack with tattoo designs. I look at all of them. I find that I like a lot.

It's the Dauntless symbol and in the middle of the flames it says fearless.

I walk over to a tattoo station where there is a woman sitting there drawing.

I walk up to her and say, "I would like this tattoo."

She looks over at me and says, "What's your name?"

"Myra."

"Well Myra, I'm Tori. Take a seat." She says motioning over to the tattoo chair.

I walk over and take a seat.

"Where would you like this tattoo?" Tori asks.

I point to the side of my shoulder, and she nods and places the design right where I pointed.

When she is done, I look over at the tattoo. It looks really good. And it didn't hurt like I thought it would.

I look over at Tori and say, "Thanks. How much?"

"On the house. You remind me of a girl who was a really good friend."

"Was it Tris?"

"How did you know?"

"I have been getting the same compliment by a lot of people lately."

She nods. I wave and walk out the door. I look at my watch and see that it is seven forty five. I start running toward the Chasm.

When I get there the group is there. Well everybody except for Four and Shauna. I walk over to them.

When they see me Zeke says, "Hey Myra. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I got caught up at the tattoo parlor."

"You got a tattoo?" Christina asks.

I nod.

"Can we see it?" Marlene asks.

I unzip my jacket and take my arm out of its sleeve. I turn so they can see it.

"I like it. It's very Dauntless." Uriah said.

"Thank you." I say.

"So are we ready to go?" Zeke asks. Everybody nods.

"Where's Four and Shauna?" I ask.

"Oh. Shauna can't do what we are going to do with her wheel chair. And Four is afraid of heights."

I am about to ask why heights would be involved with what we're doing, but they start dragging me along. When they stop, we are in front of a door that leads to the roof.

Uri opens the door and starts going up the steps. Everyone follows his lead.

When we get to the top, I see why heights are involved.

There is a zip line going over the edge of the balcony. And it goes so far I can't see the end.

I am starting to see how crazy Dauntless are.

**Please review. If you have any suggestions, let me know and I will try to make what you want to happen, happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Myra POV

I have to admit, I was really scared. I could die on this thing! I was starting to think that they were just messing with me until Zeke put on a harness.

"You're not really going to get on that death trap are you?" I ask.

"Yes I am. Us Dauntless are crazy. We like to do things that other people are scared to do. And people are really scared to zip line across half the half the city." Zeke says, as Uriah hooks him up to the zip line.

"See you down at the bottom." Zeke says.

And Uri gave Zeke a push and he went flying off into the sky.

"Don't worry Myra. It's a lot more fun that it looks. Trust me you won't get hurt." Marlene says, as Uri straps Christina into the harness.

Christina gets up on the edge of the balcony.

"I know you're nervous Chrissy, so I not going to push you until I count to three okay." Uri says.

"Okay." Christina responds.

"One." Uri says.

"Two-" Uri then pushes her off in the middle of two.

Christina goes flying of yelling, "Uriah!"

Uri starts laughing his head off. I know it's mean, but I couldn't help but laugh.

After the laughing fest, Marlene walks over and starts putting the harness on. Uri gives her a quick kiss before pushing her to go flying down the zip line.

Uriah then looks at me and motions for me to come over. I walk over there and he starts helping me get the harness on.

He hooks me up to the zip line and then says, "When you get down to the bottom, pull this to stop."

He points to a handle hanging down a string. I nod.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

On three I go flying into the air. At first I scream but then I become silent. I take in the view.

I can see pretty much the whole city. I can see all the buildings and even the fence on the edge of the city.

It's so beautiful. All of a sudden I am jerked downward, going even faster. I let a small scream, but that scream turns into a laugh.

I look ahead of me and can see a concrete wall with lights surrounding it. Below the wall, I can see everybody watching me. They are all cheering me on.

When I get closer to the wall, I reach back and grab onto the break. I pull it and it takes a few seconds before I come to a complete stop.

I look down to see everyone is looking up at me and smiling.

That was a lot of fun I think to myself.

Tobias POV

I am in the training room finishing up training with Myra. She has gotten really good at punching.

After about two more minutes of watching Myra attack the punching bag I say, "Okay, Myra. I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Four." She says.

"Bye." I say.

Myra opens the door and walks out.

I unhook the punching bag and pull it back into the storage room. I close the storage room door and lock it.

I was almost done cleaning up when I hear a scream.

**A cliffhanger. DUN DUN DUN! Who screamed? What's happened? **

**Well I'm sorry guys. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'll update tomorrow. Please review.**

**One more thing. My friend was trying to post a review for the story, but it didn't post for some reason. And I thought she was trying to be funny, but she was dead serious when she was typing it, and well I am going to show you guys what she said. **

_Seriously? Fifteen years later? I want to know what happened to Four. I think he died of sadness. That mean Tris. My mom was right, Tris should die. Anyway please update soon!_

_-Isabelle_

_P.S. Thanks for letting me use my phone to read the story __._


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to thank RebelStiff for the idea of this chapter.**

Myra POV

I was walking back to Christina's from the training room, when somebody tackled me.

I fell to the ground, with the person on top of me. I tried to get up but they were pinning me down. I then realized that there was more than one person.

One person then grabbed my legs and another grabbed my arms. The one that tackled me put their hand over my mouth. They picked me up and started carrying me along.

I was kicking, and punching. Well. I was trying to. I tried to scream for help, but the hand over my mouth stopped me from doing that.

When they finally stopped we were in front of the Chasm. I knew what they were going to do. And I couldn't let them do it. I still had things that I needed to accomplish.

"Why do you get private training with Four? Why do you get to be a member of the coolest group in Dauntless without doing anything. We have been trying to prove ourselves for years. It's not fair." One of my attackers said.

"Yeah. It's not fair. There is only one way for us to stop you. And that is to kill you." Another one said.

I knew it they were going to throw me over the edge of the Chasm and make it look like suicide. I couldn't let them do that.

I bit the person's hand that was over my mouth. They shrieked and let go. I then started kicking even harder. I ended up kicking the person it their gut. Then I twisted my hands out of the last person's grip.

"Jessie, Riley. Don't let her go!" One of them said.

"Delilah, we are trying not to!" The one that had to be Jessie said.

Jessie started walking closer to me. I threw a punch at him and he dodged it. He threw a punch at me and I caught his hand. I twisted it and he let out a squeal.

I was too busy fighting Jessie to notice that Riley was right behind me.

She grabbed my arms and pulled me back. Delilah then grabbed my legs and they started dragging me to the edge of the Chasm.

I screamed. The scream was so loud that Delilah let go to cover her ears.

While Delilah was covering her ears, Riley took it upon herself to finish the job. She pulled me over the rest of the way. Just then we heard Jessie scream in pain.

I looked over and saw somebody punching him. Since it was dark I couldn't see who it was. The last thing I saw was Delilah charging at the person. Riley then threw me over the edge.

Thank God.

I caught the edge of the Chasm so I didn't fall to my death. But I was about to. I didn't know how much longer I could hang on.

I was about to give up and let go when somebody grabbed my wrist. I screamed.

"Shh. It's okay. I am going to pull you up." Four said.

Four. It was Four who was here to help me.

He pulled me up like I was a feather. Wow. Either he is extremely strong. Or I am way lighter than I thought I was.

When he pulled me up, I laid there on the floor just breathing. I knew I was going to pass out.

So I let the darkness take me.

**Review. **

**Thank you RebelStiff for this wonderful idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

Myra POV

I woke up in a bed. My head hurt like crap. Know that I think about it everything hurt.

The lamp was on beside the bed. I looked around. This wasn't my room. I jerked up in bed, but somebody pushed me back down.

"Hey. It's ok. You're safe."

I looked over to see who said that. It was Four.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I was cleaning up from training, and then I heard an earth shaking scream. So I ran out to see who screamed, and I heard voices. I followed them and I saw three people trying to throw you over the edge of the Chasm. So I just knocked out the first two and the third one got scared and ran off."

"And where am I?" I ask.

"My place." He says.

I look around a little bit more. I stop when I see a picture on his dresser.

I know Four won't let me get up, but I do it anyways.

"Where are you going?" Four asks as he gets up and follows me over to the dresser.

I pick up the picture. It's Four and my mom laughing.

"That's Tris and I. Tris was my fiancé." Four says.

That's when I know. Four's real name is Tobias. That's the name of my father. Four is my dad.

I look up at Four with wide eyes.

"What?" He asks.

I set the picture down and walk back to the bed and sit down. I couldn't believe that I had found him. Finding him has been my dream since I was little. And I had accomplished that dream.

"What's going on?" Four asks as he sits beside me.

"You're my father." I whisper.

He obviously couldn't hear me because he said, "What?"

"You're my father." I say louder this time.

Tobias POV

I knew Myra had to be playing a prank on me. But when I looked at her face, she looked dead serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There was only one person that I fell in love with and that person is-"

"Tris. I know. Tris is my mom."

I know I must look like an idiot by saying, "Tris? Tris Prior?"

Myra nods.

"She never talks about you or anything about her life before she had me. It's always been my dream to find you, and well mom made a mistake by talking in her sleep and giving me all types of clues to who and where you are. I ran away. I told mom that I was staying with a friend while she went on a business trip. But I didn't go to my friend's house. I hopped on a train and came straight here. Mom is going to absolutely kill me when she finds out that I left."

I believed her. I mean she couldn't have made up this story.

Now I know why Tris left. She was actually pregnant. And I didn't believe her when she told me.

I can't really talk right now so I just pull Myra into a hug. She's shocked at first, but then hugs back.

"So you believe me?" Myra asks.

"Yeah. Tris left because I didn't believe her when she told me she was pregnant, because she had just pulled an I'm pregnant prank on me, so I thought it was just another prank."

"I have to leave tomorrow so I can get back home on time and mom doesn't know I left." Myra says.

"I'm coming with you." I say.

"No. mom belongs here, and I have a plan to trick her into coming back. I should be back within a week."

"As long as you come back."

She nods into my chest.

I can't believe that I have a daughter.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Myra POV

I stayed the night at Four's. He took the floor. **(Ha ha ha ha)**

When I woke up he was still sleeping. I looked at the clock.

6:52

I need to get up and get ready. I left a note on Four's counter and said that I was going over to Christina's. I walked out the door and shut it very carefully.

I walked down the hall and opened the door to Christina's apartment. When I walked in, I changed my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I had two muffins, and by that time Christina was up.

We stayed at her apartment for a little while and I looked at the clock.

9:36

I need to leave. While Christina went shopping by herself, I went into one of the training rooms to find Four. He was in there punching the punching bag.

"Hey, dad." I said, and he stopped and turned around.

He smiled and said, "Hi."

"I need to leave. Mom is going to be home on three days and it takes two to get back home."

"Okay I'll walk you down to the train tracks if you want."

"I would like that very much." I say.

We walk out of the training room and walk down the hall. He opens the door that leads out of the Dauntless compound and we walk out.

We talk about when I will be back, and how I am going to get mom to come.

The train should be coming any moment.

I look at Four and he pulls me into a hug.

"I'll see you in a few days alright?" He says.

"See you in a few days." I reply.

I hear the train and I look over. It's coming towards us. I turn back to Four.

"Bye dad." I say.

"Bye Myra." He responds.

I give him one last hug before jumping on the train.

_Time skip – Two days later_

When I get home I put my stuff down in my room. I know mom is going to be coming home tomorrow so I am just going to have to act cool and act like I was at Emily's house the whole time.

I'm extremely tired so I just fall back on my bed. I fall asleep thinking about Dauntless.

Tris POV

When I get home I am about to leave to go pick Myra up from Emily's, when somebody walks out of Myra's room.

That somebody would be Myra.

She looks up and sees me and screams, "Mom!"

She runs over and gives me a hug.

"What are you doing at home? You're supposed to be at Emily's." I say.

"I thought you were coming home yesterday, so I just came home." She says.

Myra looks really nervous.

"Sweetheart are you alright? You seem really nervous." I say.

"I am perfectly fine. I just have to show you something tomorrow. Is that okay?" She says.

"Yeah sweetheart that is perfectly fine." I respond.

I still think that something is up and I want to know what it is. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

**Tell me what you guys think about the story!**

**Also, when I am done with this story I want to know what you guys want me to write about next.**

**The person's idea that I like can also become a character in the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

Myra POV

Today is the day that I have to show mom.

I got out of bed and did all my morning routines. After I did all of them I went into my mom's room, where she was still sleeping.

I went up and shook her and said, "Mom, you need to get up. I need to show you something."

Tris just says, "Okay give me like, ten minutes to get ready."

I nod and walk out of her room. To be completely honest, I am really scared. My mom is going to kill me once she finds out.

Ten minutes later my mom walks out of her room. She is dressed and ready to go.

"What did you want to show me sweetheart?" She asks.

"Well you see. Um. While I was at Emily's, she and I wanted to explore. So we took a train and found something that you really need to see. Like right now." I lie.

I picked up my backpack and walked back over to my mom. I started dragging her to the door.

"Hang on. So you rode a train all by yourselves?"

I nod.

"Come on mom. The next train is going to be here in like two minutes." I say.

She just nods and we walk out the door. As we are heading to the train tracks, I am thinking about what everybody else will say once the legendary Tris Prior comes back to the city. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a train horn.

I look over and see the train heading our way. It's coming really fast so I start running the other way. Tris follows my lead. As soon as the train comes into jumping range, I hop on.

Once we are both on the train I think to myself, well. There is no going back now.

Tris POV

I thought that what Myra wanted to show me was like a twenty minute train ride. Well it's not!

We have been riding the train for two days. Two days!

I am about to say something when Myra stands up.

"Come on mom. It's almost time to jump." She says.

I get up and walk over to where she is standing.

"Where are we going Myra? We have been riding this train for two days." I say in an irritated voice.

"You will see mom. You will see." She says like she doesn't care.

So I am standing there waiting for my daughter to tell me when to jump, and I am thinking about where she could be taking me. I have no clue. But I have a feeling that she is up to no good.

"Okay mom, when I count to three we jump. Okay?"

I nod.

"One."

I breathe.

"Two."

I breathe again.

"Three!"

We both jump. I land on my feet. Myra lands on her feet and does a summer sault. Once she stands up, I look around. And what I saw wasn't on my list of places she could be taking me. We were back in Chicago.

Myra POV

Once we jump off the train I look at my mom. She is staring at the city before her.

She turns to me.

"Do you know where we are? We are in Chicago!" She says in a clearly angry voice.

"I know exactly where we are mom. We are in the home of the factions. Erudite, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, and my personal favorite, Dauntless."

My mom looks at me like I just ran over a puppy.

"How do you know that?"

"That I can't answer right now, because I have somewhere I have to be." I say.

I take out a hat and sunglasses and hand them to my mom.

"Here where these so no one recognizes you." I say.

I look at her expression. I know I am in big trouble. But before she can say anything I run toward Dauntless. I know my mom is behind me, so I don't look back.

When I find the side door that I went in the first time I was here, I open it and run in.

I run down the hall trying to find the group. I am still running because I know mom will beat my butt if she catches me.

When I have looked everywhere, I decided to go look in the training rooms. I run into the first one I see. When I run in the only person I see is Tobias in there.

"Four!" I shout and run up to him.

He pulls me into a bear hug.

He pulls back and says, "Are you okay? You seem in a hurry."

"Oh. Yeah. Now that you bring that up. I brought her here, and now that she knows that I have been here before she is on a rampage to find me. So, uh, yeah. She should be in here any second now."

And like magic, as soon as I finish that sentence the door swings open.

I don't even need to look back to see who it is because the person screams, "Myra Natalie Eaton!"

"Uh oh." I say and hide behind Tobias.

When I step out from behind Tobias, I see my mom having a silent conversation with him.

I can already tell that she belongs here.

**I need ideas for another story. I would like it to be Divergent themed. The person's idea that I like to best will get to help me make the story and can be a character in it too.**

**So please give me ideas. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tobias POV**

"Uh oh." Myra says, and then hides behind me.

I look up and then I see her. She is as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair goes down to her mid back. Her gray- blue eyes are full of anger and sadness. And she's a lot taller than the last time I saw her.

She stands there and looks back at me. There is silence filling the air.

All of a sudden I here, "Yoohoo." And Myra is jumping in front of me.

I snap out of my gaze, and so does Tris.

"Myra Natalie Eaton!" She repeats.

Tris starts walking toward Myra. She grabs her arm and pulls Myra towards the door.

"We are leaving." Tris says.

"Daddy, help me!" Myra says.

I jog up to them and pull Myra out of her mother's grasp. I sling her over my shoulder.

"Tobias this has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it!" Tris screams.

"Myra is my daughter so it has everything to do with me!" I scream back.

Tris's face softens.

"Tobias I just want my daughter and I want to leave." She says calmly.

"No." I say.

"What?" Tris says.

I put Myra down and then walk closer to Tris.

"I said no. You are not leaving again. Especially not with my daughter that I just found out that I had. You left me and I don't want you to leave again."

"I-I'm sorry." She stutters.

"What?" I ask.

"I am sorry that left you. But I did tell you about our kid. You didn't believe me. So I thought that you wouldn't want the kid."

"I have always wanted a kid." I say softly.

Tris starts to cry, so I walk over and embrace her in a hug. She wraps her arms around my waist and cries into my chest.

I hear a sniffle behind me. Apparently Tris heard it to because we look behind me and see Myra silently crying.

"That was so beautiful. I am a miracle worker. Come here family hug." Myra says, while wiping her eyes.

Tris and I both laugh and walk over and embrace our daughter into a hug.

This is the first family hug that I have ever had. And I love it.

I kiss Tris's head and then Myra's. My two girls. And I don't ever want to loose them.


End file.
